Garden Gnome Carnage
Garden Gnome Carnage is a game of some kind. It's available on PC via Flash, mobile devices and the Xbox 360.The game is no longer available for purchase through the Xbox Indie Game services as of 2017 and was removed from Googe's Play Store late 2017. A flash version can be found on Ludosity's site linked here. Description The player must prevent Santa's elves from spreading Christmas Cheer. The player controls a house that the elves attempt to climb and must use physics and explosions to defeat them. Having one pesky elf reach the chimney ends the game. Game Play The player controls a brick building on wheels with a tethered gnome. They can move left and right and affect the gnome's movement sort of as it sways in the air. The Gnome can grab onto a brick and hold on to it, tossing it in the direction of his momentum to attack enemies. The brick explodes upon impact with a minor blast radius. The player can also call in an airstrike that carpet bombs the stage. The player starts with only 3 airstrikes. Catstrike A friendly black cat named [[Catstrike|''Catstrike]] occasionally spawns that attempts to climb the sides as well. The cat is affected by the same physics as the elves and can be pushed off by bumping it or tossing a brick. If pushed to the end of the screen the cat will bounce back and cling to the side. If done twice it will begin to sparkle. Letting it reach the top replenishes your bricks. Letting it reach the top while sparkly replenishes golden bricks. Gold bricks have a larger blast radius. If you bounce ''Catstrike twice while having no airstrikes you can make [[Princess Pitch|''Princess Pitch]] spawn and offer the gnome another airstrike. Brickocalypse Holding a button charges up Brickocalypse. This involves having most/all of the building's bricks to flash and shoot off. This can leave the player vulnerable until Catstrike climbs back up. Whoopee Building up a combo using sleds to crash into other sleds can fill up a whoopee. The amount needed is shown in the HUD in the upper center and reaching that combo causes a head to pop out and spout "Whoopee!". Filling the meter allows you to play a short mini game that differs per version. Winning the mini game refills the building with gold bricks and calls a gold brick air strike. Otherwise completing it simply refills the building. Enemies Video Reception People were happy. Confused... but happy. But emphasis on confused as well. Trivia * The whoopee head guy is a reference to Mortal Kombat where a long combo or an uppercut causes Dan Forden, the sound designer, to spawn in the lower right corner and say "Toasty!" * The Gnome you play as stars as an NPC in 'Card City Nights. '''He along with multiple enemies star on cards as well. * The line spoken by Pitch when offering an airstrike is referenced to Super Mario 64, specifically the letter narrated by Princess Peach.Her exact quote is Please come to the window, I have baked an airstrike for you. Pitch ♥ Gallery alienrobot_0-resources.assets-245.png Brickopalypse-sharedassets0.assets-33.png GardenGnome-sharedassets0.assets-223.png Series_GGC-sharedassets0.assets-94.png Category:Games Category:Garden Gnome Carnage Category:Delisted